


Do you believe that you can win this fight tonight?

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, The Tribe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: This one is a little more loosely written but gets us through the sketchy part of the proceedings.





	1. I know I tend to get so insecure//It doesn't matter anymore...

“Why did you come to get me?”

The question is soft, broken sounding and Fliss hates the pain that punches her hard in the face with every word Lana speaks. Shane has broken this girl down, so far down, and she wants to fix it. Somehow. 

“I don’t matter... I’m just....”

“Lana.”

Fliss cuts her off quickly, moving to gently take Lana’s hand, kissing the palm gently even as Lana stiffens a little, clearly not trusting that Fliss won’t hurt her. 

“You are wonderful... truly...”

“He always said...”

Lana’s voice cracks, tears coming to her brown eyes and long blonde hair falling into her eyes as she bowed her head.

“He always said I was nothing but a whore...”

“Lana... did he... hurt you?”

“Not physically.”

Lana’s voice still shakes and Fliss has to fight back longing to take the girl in her arms, knowing that she could still spook Lana if she isn’t careful. 

“But he... he wanted me...”

Her voice caught again and Fliss moved a little closer, her touch light as she pushed hair from Lana’s face, stroking her cheek gently, smiling when Lana leaned into her touch a little as she spoke.

“Not in the way you do... not gently... he wanted everything and nothing, just a whore... I.... I can’t just be someone’s whore...”

“He won’t touch you again.”

Fliss’ voice was firm, resolute.

“He won’t even see you, we’ll keep you safe.”

Fliss’ voice softened as she added. 

“You belong here now... with us.”

“As what?”

“A friend... a lover... family...”

“Family sounds nice.”

Lana murmured, leaning into Fliss’ touch a little more and humming slightly as Fliss stroked her cheek again, finding comfort in the almost idle caress. 

“Then family it is.”


	2. I'm bruised and scarred//Save me from this broken heart....

Shane had taken control of NXT, news of which reached Stephanie so late that all she could do was get into the car and go and see what chaos he brought down on the company and the wrestling stars within. 

She had not been surprised to find it easy to hide in the cheap seats and watch, she had, however, been surprised by just how handsy her brother had been with one of the girls. She was very much in the same mould as Lana and Charlotte, although she seemed softer, sweeter, easier to break. 

She had made her way backstage after the show, supposedly to see her friends who worked on the show, although she had overheard arguing, then a slap. Finally, there had been a scream. The tiny Japanese girl who had caught Lita’s eye had pushed past her then, leaving the door to a room open, soft sobbing echoing from inside. 

Stephanie had recognized the woman the second she flinched away from her and looked up, haunted green eyes meeting her own ice-blue eyes. Lacey. 

“Lace... what happened?”

“Kai... I was... we.... Shane...”

The words came out almost in a jumble, Lacey’s eyes watering as she broke into tears again. Stephanie knew her heart broke at the sound, she also knew Fliss would want her to bring the woman home, to keep her safe. 

“Do you have anywhere to go?”

“No... Shane... Shane took everything...”

Stephanie had nodded once, her eyes bright with anger even as she spoke softly.

“We’ll get your things tomorrow... come home with me now...”

Lacey’s soft yelp of pain when she rose had drawn Stephanie’s attention even as she lead the woman out to the car, noting the dark bruising on Lacey’s cheek.

“What happened there?”

“I refused Shane...”

Lacey had muttered, falling silent as they drove home. 

It was the start of a new life, for all of them. Shane had escalated from simple demands to pushing far too far, the only question was, how could they stop him?


	3. I'm not big on social graces //Think I'll slip on down to the oasis //Oh, I've got friends in low places...

“He did what?”

Ronda’s voice is sharp as she reacts, her eyes blazing with anger. 

“We need to stop him.”

Jessamyn and Shayna, who are with her, sigh almost to themselves, smelling the danger in the air. Ronda is already angry enough having been forced to take a break from shows, but now Shane is the one she is angry at it could become much worse. 

Fliss, who had met them at the bar, the Oasis, a private club Vince had once set up then sold for money, had smiled, expanding on what had happened only a little, not realizing that she was setting them all up for problems in later times. 

Shane had tried his luck that night with Stephanie’s home, wanting to break in, not knowing Fliss had brought Ronda, Jessamyn and Shayna home with her as they were all too drunk to drive. The next they had known Ronda had fled, leaving Shane bloodied and broken in their drive. 

Stephanie had called the police, glad of the footage that showed Shane breaking in, or trying to. She had been less happy when Ronda was arrested for potential murder, they would all have to wait to see if Shane survived. 

Death, it seemed, had finally visited the McMahons, twice in as many weeks. Vince was now alone, Stephanie having finally accepted her title as Fliss’ wife, as the wife of Nia too. The bonding ceremony had been a week ago. 

Ronda would no longer be free to wrestle, for at least a year, although the judge had been kind in her sentencing and acknowledged all of Shane’s worst qualities and habits, accepting that he was already on a road to ruin without Ronda’s help to leave the world. 

Stephanie is the one to broach the subject backstage at Raw the next week, apologizing even as she noted how many women seemed to be less buttoned up and more relaxed without the threat of Shane hanging over them. 

“I’m sorry your girl got caught up in this...”

“She was never really ours... a friend... one who... played... sometimes... but a friend.”

Jessamyn clarified, her voice shaking only slightly as she added.

“I’m just glad Shayna wasn’t the one...”

“I wouldn’t lose you for anything Jess...”

Shayna had soothed.

“Especially not for that man.”

“My brother...”

“Was an asshole.”

Fliss’ voice rang clear as she moved to join Stephanie, stroking her wife’s back gently.

“but he was family... and you should be at home Stephie...”

“No. I need to be here... with my family and friends...”

“Then... we have a show to do.”


End file.
